The Pride
by LadyCassie
Summary: A pride of lions alone on an island but how much longer will they be alone. GaaHina and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Out in the open plains many animals could be seeing feeding, running or laying about. Thomson's gazelle could be seen running in the high grass as the Wildebeest ate the grass along side the Zebra. A Leopard could be seen asleep in a tree without a care in the world. Hippos could be seen floating along in the water in great numbers while the Crocodile lay in wait for there prey to step towards the water. Another animal that lay in wait were the lions their prey a Water Buffalo who had walked away from the herd.

'' Hinata be ready Ino and Temari are about to start.'' Sakura spoke softly as not to let anyone else know that they were there. Looking Hinata could see thought the grass just the tiniest hint of pink. Sakura had a dark pink coat with her under belly and bottom of her tail being a bright pink. She had emerald green eye's that were perfect for the hunt as the would blend in with grass. She was always the one to take care of them when they were sick or hurt. '' Their about to start are you ready.'' Turning back she found everyone one in place as an answer to Sakura she gave a soft yes that she knew Sakura could barely hear

Ino was the first to go. She shot out of the grass at full speed Temari right at her side the two of each side of the Water Buffalo who was trying to run back to the herd but Hinata and Sakura had blocked it way. Turning it ran a different way. Being the fastest of them Hinata was the one who took down most prey while the other's held it down till it died. It had been like that from the beginning they could not hunt if they didn't work as a team and because they had grown up together they were always in tune with each other.

After finishing feeding they walked away seeing as the birds were starting to gather. Walking they stopped at a tree were a large rock stood beside it. Jumping Hinata sat atop of it. This was one of the many places they slept at. Looking down Hinata found that Ino and Sakura lay asleep side by side as they did a lot. Ino was purple with a light blond under belly as well as the bottom of her tail she has light blue eye's that matched the shy. She seemed to be the one that made everyone laugh and her eye's pick up any info that would come in useful. Temari had taken a seat atop of the stone beside Hinata. She lay on her side facing out towards the plains. She was dirty bond with a black under belly as well as the end of her tail while her eye's were a darker green then Sakura's. Temari liked to fight but when came to her pride she was caring and protective of them .Ino and Sakura were sister's just like Temari and Hinata were. Turning Hinata looked across the river they had come from there but hadn't gone back they had stayed, they were all from the same pride and knew each other and no other pride lived here either. They lived on an island it was big would take six days to walk along the shore and much more to go across all of it. They had though of going back but the storm that had brought them here had taken them far from their home and they didn't know the way back so they stayed. Closing her eye's Hinata drifted to sleep having dreams of the family she once had.

~X~

Across the river stood a male lion his eyes where glued to the land across the river he could see food and green grass that should not be there this time of year. Looking at the land around him he found it bare and dull. No animals could be seen as the rain had not come. Beside him stood tree his brothers. They had left home just a few weeks ago and hadn't come across one other lion. To take over a pride they would have to fight the male leaders of the pride and win. Knowing the chances they would win as they were young, fit and there was four of them. . There had been more but they had gone their own way and left while him and the other's stayed together. He knew there was lions over there as he had caught there scent on the wind. Turning he found tree pairs of eye's on him. '' We swim across and kill any who stand in are way.'' He said looking back at the island as his brother stepped into line along side him growling. They would take over and have the pride as their own.

~X~

'' Temari why do we have to get up so early.'' Was the first thing Hinata heard as she was awoken hearing Ino shouting at her sister. '' Without my sleep how will I look beautiful like I always do.'' Yawning she stood and Stretched this happened every morning now all she had to do was wait. Counting back from five she waited to hear. '' OW Temari why do you always do that.'' All she got was laugher as Temari turned and walked away. '' Hey Temari get back here, don't walk away from me.'' laughing to herself Hinata thought things will never change between them two. Looking she found Sakura still fast asleep as if nothing had happened. Walking towards her Hinata bent down while pulling at her ear softly like she always did.

'' Ok Hinata I'm up not that I could sleep with all the shouting.'' Sakura said standing then smiled at Hinata while saying. '' I getting a drink come on lets go I don't need all this shouting in the morning.'' she sighed when she heard Ino and Temari shouting seconds later. When they got to the shore after finishing her drink Sakura lay down to drink while Hinata watched the crocs as sometimes they took a shot at the them. Sakura looking at Hinata she found that she looked troubled. '' Hinata is something wrong.''

Looking a her cousin Hinata found it hard not to smile they were both the younger sister but Hinata was younger then Sakura by a year so she was their little baby in a way. She had also been the baby of her brother's and sister's. Her whole life people had wanted her as she was rare in their eye's. Hinata was the colour of the mid -night shy while her under belly and end of tail was white as snow as where the bottom of her paws. . Her eye's where lavender coloured and she could see better then any. Man had hunted her but since she got here no one had come they could been seen sometimes across the river but they made sure not to be seen. Many of the males that had tried to take over her pride had tried to steel her away with them after they had lost. She knew that she could only love the leader's of their pride but there were no male.

'' Sakura will there ever be others.'' Hinata spoke in her soft voice that the other's sometimes found hard hearing. She poke like this when sad or during a hunt. Looking up Sakura was confused as to what she was saying. '' Will we be the only ones to ever live here stall we ever add new member's to our pride or stall we stay like this till the very end.'' She knew the other's didn't feel the same as they looked at it as that they had each other and that was all they needed. Hinata looked at it that way to but she missed her mother and the rest of her family, there pride had been so big and now there was not but four left. She didn't even know if they lived thought the storm and the flood as they each barley made it.

'' Hinata other's will come. I know this is more about the family then strangers so cheer up I'm sure that they are fine and have found each other. They are still looking and one day maybe one day they will find us and things will be the same but until that day happens we are here for you just like you're here for us, now don't think about it to much.'' Sakura said standing and licking her before walking. '' Better find Ino who is most likely running from Temari who is going to kill her for saying something like she always does.'' Sakura finished running into the long grass to find her sister before she died.

Smiling Hinata turned back to the river thinking of the day her family would one day come back to them. Starting to walk away something caught her eye a movement on the other side watching closely she seen the bush move again stepping forward she watched as four shadows moved up and down the bank. Not knowing what they were or wanted. She turned and made her way back but not before seeing a flash of red.

She found Sakura under a tree watching Ino and Temari fighting. Temari was on top and seemed to be winning. Running forward Hinata jumped pushing Temari off Ino and under Hinata who Smiled before running as fast as she could as Temari came after her. Soon Ino and Sakura had joined in trying to catch her. It turned into a game of tag which had everyone laughing and have fun. The game finished after awhile and they set off to move to the other side of the island. They moved every few days as different animals lived in the different parts but at the centre had all prey and also a large tree that stood atop of a hill were you could see all the game and there was also a lake near by too and that's were they were headed they would travel the long way as to keep track of how many animals lived were as to keep the numbers big everywhere. As Hinata she found that something had gone from her mind something important but couldn't think what. Not coming up with any answers Hinata ran to keep with the other's and spread out so that nothing was left unseen to them. They would stay close so that they would be near if anything happened.

~X~

Rising from the muddy water it dripped off him. He found his brothers looking the same. They had swam across and could already smell the sent of a kill. Following the scent they found a Water Buffalo almost gone and covered in birds letting out a roar the birds flew leaving them to eat. Growls where coming everyway and meat eaten, not one piece would go to waste. With no rain all the food had gone and any thing that could be eaten was.

After the food was gone. He found that his brother's had fallen asleep where they had sat just seconds ago. Turning his back he walked away towards a stone he had seen early. Kankuro was the oldest he was black with a dark purple main and at the tail end. He was always laughing and having fun but knew when to shut up. Shikamaru was Green while his main and tail where brown. He was always fallen asleep and was a quick thinker. Naruto was always getting in trouble and be happy one second and then turn on you like that but not on his pride of course. He was orange with a black main and tail but had deep blue eye's. Gaara was the youngest and the most dangerous out of all. He seemed to hate almost everything. On his forehead was a scar it meant love. He was a sandy colour with a blood red main as well as the tip of his tail and toes Finally he reached the rock once on top he pick up the sent of other's, all female four all together and they had been here early as the sent was still strong. This was the chance they were looking for. A pride was here and they would take it over as their own. Jumping back down he ran to his brother's who still slept. Seeing how tried they looked he decided to let them sleep laying down near Naruto he closed his eye's and fell asleep.

~X~

Hinata had stood frozen when she had heard the roar's and growls of lions that did not belong to her pride. Rushing she found herself beside Ino first who looked as if she would kill anything that came near, because they had left when they where still young none of them had mated and didn't know that other lions could take over a pride. Still what they did know was to always put up a fight no matter what. Hinata's mind travelled back to a time when family had still been together.

~Flashback~

Hinata sat in front of her Father one of the leaders of their pride. He and his brother had protected them from other's and stood with pride and grace. Looking up Hinata found the eye's of her father on her. She didn't know why he had called her but she wanted to show she was strong and go on one of the hunts even if she was only a year old and the smallest of the other clubs. She didn't look like any of the other's as her eye's were special as her called mother them she said they were a gift from the gods who watched other her. She had white eye's like her father but when she was born she had died and come back to life some how and when her eye's opened they had changed colour from white to lavender.

''Hinata the god's have watched other you like no one else but that does not mean you go out and look for trouble. What would you have done if I hadn't got there in time.'' her father said looking down on her. She had run off into the tree's only to find herself lost. She had ended up walking into the Leopard's den. If her father hadn't come she would have died there and then.

''I'm sorry I wasn't thinking of what could have happened but why is it that everyone always seems to come when I need help.'' Why would the other's look for her was what Hinata couldn't understand. Some didn't even talk to her but when she got lost or needed help they always seemed to come not just for her but everyone in the pride.

'' That's because that's what Family does. They stand by each other and protect the one's they love most in this world. Like I do you and all our pride. Hinata my draughter if it is one thing you learn from me let it be that your Family comes before all else, you stand with them, fight for them and are given love from them and their love is a gift that no other could understand unless they had been given the love that you and I are given by are family. Now run alone and try not get into to much trouble little one.'' Her father said giving a lick and little push towards where her brother's and sister were playing. Running she turned to she her uncle come and sit beside her father as they watched over their pride together as they would do till the end of their time together as they had been since.

~flashback over~

Ever since that day Hinata had looked at being apart of the pride different. She would stand by her pride no matter what and fight to the death for them. Looking as Temari and Sakura ran toward them she couldn't help but feel that they would do the same.

'' So everyone heard that right?'' getting a nod from each Temari went on. '' Hinata and Sakura will go on while Ino and I go back and see what were up against.'' Ino only nodded but Hinata looked like she wanted to say something but one look from Temari stopped her. Sakura was different story all together.

'' What do you mean that I don't get to go I'm stronger then Ino so why is she going.'' Sakura said in a matter of fact way. Hinata watched as her sister sighed and knew what she was going to say next it seemed to happen all the time but Sakura beat her to it. '' Don't say because Hinata is still to small well Temari she's not without her we wouldn't eat as much as we do she is faster then any of us and can still out run us if we got a head start so we're coming too.'' Sakura smiled at Hinata when she finished and got a smile back.

'' Ok fine you both can come but Hinata I want you out of their with or without us if anything goes wrong and stay along the outside. Sakura your to make sure that the two of you get out ok.'' Temari didn't like the fact her baby sister could get hurt and being her only full blood family member left she didn't want her only sister to be gone as well. Smiling Hinata and Sakura both nodded to Temari and were making their way back.

Once there Hinata jump atop of a rock so she could see. There lay three male lions all asleep. She knew the girls could take them out but if they needed help she would jump in. She had a weird feeling like someone was watching them but couldn't see anyone near by.

Temari, Ino and Sakura circled them and were picking out who they would take. Temari choose the one asleep on his back facing the clouds. While Ino took the big one as her mind games always worked on them and Sakura choose the one snoring so loud she was surprised the other's didn't wake up. Growling together they found all males up and awake. The fighting had began but everything stopped at the sound of a painful cry. Tree sets of eye's all flashed to where Hinata was and each took off in a run to get there with the males behind them.

When they got there they found Hinata being held down on back by another male they hadn't seen and just as they were about to attack the other's jumped in their way protecting their brother.

'' If you come any closer or harm my brother's she may or may not live.'' he said looking down at her smiling a smile of a murder while his eye's fill with greed and lust at the same time.

Chapter one done sorry haven't updated in a while but been busy with school and only came back from a three week holidays to Porto Rico.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters and ideas from the series.

Things had changed since Gaara and his brothers had come onto the island. One was that any chance Temari got she would attack any of the males. Kankuro had taken a liking to Ino who ignored him and Naruto had also taking a liking to Sakura but when he got to close they would fight but the biggest change was the fact that wherever Hinata went Gaara would follow. She was unsure to his reason to follow her but it seemed the girls knew as they would attack him any chance given which ended with Gaara's fighting back and more then once she had to stop him from killing one of the girls.

At the very moment she was laying by the lake on the other side of the island from where they had met Gaara and the others. At the moment the girls where eating the meal they had caught. The males had ate most of it first not that Temari hadn't taken a good go at them for taking it. Shikamaru and Kankuro had gone off to do their own thing while Naruto chased after the birds who where trying to scavenge some food from them. When the girls where finished she began to eat what was left only to find Gaara there watching her with him licking away the blood along her jaw when ever there got to be to much. She found this confusing at first but licked him back an watched as his eyes widen before she ran off laughing. He followed after her tackling her the ground and liking her once again this time across her check.

She tried to push him off while laughing but he wouldn't move. She looked up to find him watching her again. ''Gaara are you ok.'' She asked softly watching him closely. ''Is something wrong.''

Licking her once again Gaara backed off her to let her stood. ''Hinata your mine, my mate.'' He had heard from Shikamaru that none of them knew of mates apart from Temari who didn't want anything to do with them but whether she liked it or not Hinata was his mate even if she herself didn't know it.

She didn't know what he meant by that but it wouldn't hurt to ask right. Rolling over she lay looking at him before asking. ''I don't understand what you mean?''.

''The pride you were from your mother you remember her right.'' When he got a nod in return he continued. '' She was your fathers she bore him clubs you and your sister. They were mates like you and I.'' He watched her closely. It was that moment when she was going to say something that Ino called. Hinata looked at Gaara before getting up and running off to where Ino was waiting leaving Gaara alone where he sat watching her go.

''She likes you but you need to give her time.'' Shikamaru said walking up behind him. Gaara only nodded his head to say he had heard. ''They all need time and from the looks of it you have the easy job seeing as she likes you already.'' Shikamaru sighed as idea after idea went thought his head.

''I don't need you to tell me how she feels I can see clear as day its her sister and the others that are getting in my way of having her as my own.'' Gaara growled out.

''Their not that bad once you talk to them I hear how they speak to each other their a family Gaara not like ours but how ours should have been. They look out for one another and watch each others back and one day were going to be apart of that you need to let go of the past and move on.'' Shikamaru finished before walking away.

''Hinata what have we told you about talking to him.'' Ino asked as they walked along the river bank. Ino seemed to be the only one Hinata could truly talk to seeing as Temari wouldn't even let her say Gaara's name before getting mad and Sakura had Naruto following her no matter where she went Hinata couldn't even talk to her so Ino was the only one that left or let her talk for that matter. ''We just want to keep you safe and he's dangerous. You seen it yourself how he tried to kill Temari.''

''Yes but that was because she attacked first I wish you could just give them a chance there not as bad as you make them out to be. Gaara he sees me for who I am when I'm with him I feel safe like when the whole family were together before the storm you guys always say we'll find them but we wont and now we have a chance to make a new family but you won't even let them try. Why can't you just give them a chance'' Hinata turned and ran passing Kankuro who had been walking down to get a dink when she passed.

''Look I don't have time for you.'' Ino told him about to go around him so she could go after Hinata but he bulked her.

''You should listen to her.'' He said. ''You don't even know and we don't know you either but at least we tried and so far Hinata's the only one who has even tried if it had been any other males that found you they wouldn't have even waited for you to get used to them before claiming you but Gaara wanted Hinata to feel safe with him there and for once he seems happy we won't let you or anyone else hurt him again.'' From his tone Ino could tell he was serious and then she knew they hadn't had an easy life either and what he said about other was true also Temari should be in pieces by now but she wasn't which made her thankful.

''Fine I'II give it a chance not for you or your words but because she asked me too now you don't think that I didn't notice you following me so what is it you want.'' Ino asked looking at him waiting for an answer

''Well I want just that I want a chance.'' He answered her back with a grin forming showing off his fangs and his whiskers flashing in the light.

''Well that's what I'II give you so…'' Ino began walking with Kankuro back towards the plains.

With Hinata she found herself sitting under a one of the marula trees that grew on the island. She felt confused and didn't know what to do. She had been thought that everyone should be given a chance. Not knowing but Gaara was making his way towards where sat.

''Is everything ok.'' He asked catching her tail under his paw as he sat gaining her attention which had been other where.

''Yes I'm ok and I thought about what you said and I might like to be your mate.'' She shyly said trying to pull her tail away from Gaara but before she got a chance Gaara had pushed her onto her back his paws on either side of her head His eyes were hard.

''You are my mate and we will be together always.'' He licked across her cheek lovingly and when she repeated the action he moved away to let her stand before the two moved away from the rest of the pride so that they could be alone.

It was a few days later when they returned they noticed things seemed calm Ino and Kankuro seemed closer as the two lay side by side fast asleep. Sakura though still had Naruto at a distance had let him move closer towards her and Temari even though she didn't show it Hinata could tell she had taken a liking to Shikamaru and he her. The were taking to each and Temari even thought it wasn't a fight was trying to win but when she seen Hinata she gave up and rushed straight over being quite as to not wake the others.

''Hinata your back.'' She spoke while nuzzling her head against Hinata's who did the same. Its was the longest they had ever been apart but they had needed to realise that they needed to get along. ''I've missed you so much. I would have gone after you but Ino told me what you said and Sakura and I agreed. I'm just glad your back with us.''

Gaara moved away to let the two sisters talk and went to lay down near Shikamaru who turned to him as he lay down and said. ''You did good even though you were doing it only for yourself but I glad things are starting to work out.'' He sighed an put his head down for a nap. Gaara looked at both Hinata and Temari an thought a nap would do him some good his dreams were filled with images of he and Hinata and their future that they would have.

Haven't updated in ages an I'm sorry but my minds been other places. Only three weeks left in school and then my leaving cert an then I can get back to writing. Thanks for reading and review please.


End file.
